Gray's Gift
by ohmayabird
Summary: "I'm anything but fine. I feel like the sun has set and not risen for five days." Lucy blinked up at him, her cheeks slowly coloring. "Did you just quote Fifty Shades on me?" His lips quirked and soon a smile formed on his lips.


**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

"So what are your plans for tomorrow? Do you have someone to take out?"

"Yeah, I have a date."

"Really?! Great! Who is it?"

"I have a date with my couch and TV." He said nonchalantly.

Silence.

Pow.

"Oww!"

"What the hell dude! I thought you really had a date!"

"I do!"

"I meant with a live human being! Not some inanimate object!"

"Oi! Don't go hurting their feelings!"

"They don't have feelings ash brain!"

"Fuck you ice face!"

"Look, I don't swing that way man-"

"The fuck are you saying!"

"But how about I try finding you a date for tomorrow?"

"Why do you care anyway? It's just like any other day."

"That's the point man. And you need someone in your life."

"I have Happy."

"You need someone in your life other than your pet."

"Oi! Don't go bad mou-"

"I'm not bad mouthing about Happy. Look, I'll find someone for you! I can get Juvia's help." Onyx eyes watched the ink-haired man before him. With a scowl on his face, he grunted.

"Fine, do as you like."

"Great! Any preference?"

"Not really."

"Come on! Be happy for a change. Work with me here!"

"What? You said you'll find me a date and I agreed. Now you want me to help you? I'm out."

"No, wait- okay. Just give me something to work with." Pursing his lips, his onyx eyes roamed the room and landed on a tin can, which was just opened for Happy's food. A ghost of a smile appearing on his lips.

"Okay, find me a date who has blonde hair but shines like gold in the sun. I want her to have to perfect height for me and she has to have a killer body that any guy or woman would worship or be jealous, but they can't have her because she'll be my date."

"What the that-"

"I'm not finished. I want her to have orbs like delicious chocolate that'll get me addicted looking at them." Gray scoffed and nodded as he memorized them in his head. "Oh, and she has to have a snowman-like dog."

"What the hell! Where'd you get that dog reference from?"

"From Rave Master, duh. Now get out, I need to finish reading these files for a meeting." Scowling at the pink-haired man he left his office. _Where the-_

"Gray! Your girlfriend is here! She's waiting at the lobby!"

"Okay! Thanks Laki!"

 _Where am I going to find a girl like that? It's bad enough that I need to find a blonde bombshell. Where the hell am I going to find someone who owns a snowman looking dog? Stupid idiot and his love of manga._

"Gray-sama! Juvia missed you!" A smile appeared on his lips.

"Hey, do you want something to eat?" He greeted, kissing the top of her head while his arm slung on her shoulder.

"Ah, no thank you. But Juvia was wondering if you could accompany me somewhere? " His eyebrow quirked.

"What for?"

"Juvia wanted to find something that Lucy-san would like."

"Lucy? A new one?"

"Yes, Juvia and the rest like her. She's very nice and we're each looking for something that'll be sort of a welcoming gift."

"Well, that's nice. Sure I'll help you find something for her." Gray said, leading her out of the office and towards the parking lot. _I still need to find him a date._

"Hey Juvia?"

"Yes Gray-sama?" Her head tilted at him once she was finished fastening her seatbelt on.

"Do you have a picture of the new girl?"

"Yes, Juvia does!" Quick as usual, she scanned her phone for a picture of her new friend. A sweet smile on her lips as soon as she found the picture.

"Here you go Gray-sama, this is Lucy-san." Black eyes looked at the screen and slowly widened, jaw dropping. "Juvia?"

"Does she have a pet?"

"Juvia remembers her mentioning about a pet, but I'm not sure what it is." She said, blinking at the man she was with. "Why does Gray-sama ask so much about Lucy-san?"

"I'm just researching, how tall is she?" Juvia went into thinking mode once again.

"She's a little shorter than Juvia, but she is still tall- perhaps a little bit shorter than Natsu-san?" Gray grinned at her answer.

"Let's see this Lucy person, okay?" Slowly Juvia's eyes widened at him.

"Is Lucy-san my love rival?! Does Gray-sama like Lucy-san?" Face palming, he chuckled.

"No Juvia, I just need to see her so that I can check if she'll be a good gift for Natsu."

"Natsu-san?" Gray nodded, turning the key ignition and soon the car came alive.

"Just a little gift for Valentine's day from good 'ol Gray."

"Does this have to do anything about Lisanna-san's threat to Gray-sama last week?"

Silence.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Next day**

"Okay, so let me get this straight you got me a date?" Gray nodded.

"A blonde with a snowman?" Gray nodded again.

"And she said yes?"

"Yes, she did Natsu." Natsu watched him for a good two minutes. "Okay, where's the hoe you paid? I'll pay her double and tell her to go back home."

"Dude! She's not a hoe! She's actually sweet."

"Is it because she tried to get it on with you while Juvia was with you? 'Cuz if sh-"

"Uh, no I didn't make a pass on Gray, Juvia-san just has a very active imagination." Another voice joined the two. Both guys turned towards the owner of the voice and stopped, one was smiling and the other was gapping.

"As you can see I'm not a hoe, but I'll gladly accept that extra pay you mentioned and I'll be on my way." She said, smiling at them. "Hey Lucy!"

"Hi Gray!" She greeted back.

"L-Lucy?!"

"Nice to see you again, Natsu." She greeted smiling at the pinkette. She also earned a confused look from Gray. "You two know each other?"

"Yup!" Gray frowned at her. "How?"

"We're exes actually." She giggled as soon as Gray's jaw dropped. _Looks like Natsu didn't tell anyone about us._ A sad smile graced her lips.

"What the hell!? I didn't know about that! This moron didn't tell us anything!" Gray exclaimed pointing at the still dazed looking Natsu.

"Okay, let me get you out of here Lucy. Sor-" Gray said as he tugged on the girl's arm out of the room, but stopped from a pull. Turning back he saw Natsu holding Lucy's other hand, his onyx eyes trained on the girl.

"Let go Natsu." Gray said.

"No. You can go Gray." Natsu said, not once looking at him. His eyes just stared at Lucy who was watching them back and forth.

"I'll look for someone else, you guys don't have to-"

"No, you don't need to." "It's okay Gray." Natsu and Lucy spoke both at the same time, earning another surprise look from Gray. "I-uhh…"

"I'll meet you and Juvia-san later, okay?" Lucy said, smiling at him. A minute of staring at her, Gray nodded. His eyes glancing at Natsu who was quiet for a change.

"I'll see you guys later." Gray said, and then left the room. Natsu and Lucy were left alone.

"So how are you, Natsu?"

"What are you doing here?" A giggle escaped her lips at the question.

"I was transferred here." She answered, walking around the room. Humming as she roamed the room, while Natsu continued to watch her with his eyes, nostalgia kicking in.

"And by transfer, you mean your dad did or my dad ask Jude about transferring you here?" He asked, his arms crossing over his chest.

"It was actually our mothers~" She answered in a singing sort of way, "But you never did answer my question Natsu, how are you?" She asked, crossing her right leg over her left as she sat on top of his table. Scoffing, he diminished the distance between them in three strides. His arms caging her against him and the table, onyx eyes never left those chocolate orbs.

"I'm anything but fine. I feel like the sun has set and not risen for five days." Lucy blinked up at him, her cheeks slowly coloring.

"Did you just quote Fifty Shades on me?" His lips quirked and soon a smile formed on his lips.

"Yeah, I did." His breath fanning across her face, _mmm… peppermint._ "Got any problem with that?"

"Absolutely not, you just surprised me, that's all." She murmured quietly, but she knew he heard it the way he hummed in response. "I just didn't think you'd read it."

"Ah, no I didn't read it. I listened to the audiobook."

"Figures, so…"

"So what?"

"Why was Gray looking for a date?" She pouted, "Your date actually."

"I don't know, that Popsicle has been bugging me yesterday morning." He sighed, placing his forehead on her shoulder. He breathed in her natural floral scent. _I missed this._

"And you happened to give my description?" She quirked, not minding his action one bit.

"Yeah… I missed you Lucy." He murmured, snuggling against her neck. His arms supporting his weight so that he wouldn't crush her. Lucy remained quiet and started stroking his head.

"I missed you too Natsu."

"Can I take you out for a date?" Natsu asked after minutes passed, neither of them moved. No sounds were heard except Lucy's humming and Natsu almost purring.

"Of course you can silly~" She giggled as she slightly pushed him off of her, a pout immediately formed on his lips. "Gray did pay me to be your date and I wouldn't want to disappoint him~"

"Disappoint him? Do you like that icicle?" He grunted, jealousy lacing his voice. "Maybe~"

"Lucy." He warned. _No one will take her from me again._

"I'm just kidding, you're so serious." She said as she hopped off of the table, and then loosened his tie. "Loosen up a little will you?"

"Fine." He mumbled before pecking her cheek. "But we will have _fun_ later, okay?"

"Mmm…Father might want me back thou~" Natsu scoffed at the statement.

"He won't be taking you from me again." He announced, kissing her lips as a seal to his unspoken promise.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Gray huffed, scratching his head out of frustration. "You're telling me that Natsu and Lucy dated like three months ago when flame-brain was out of the country that his father sent him to?"

"Yup! Aren't they adorable?" Lisanna gushed as she watched Natsu hug Lucy tightly as they headed out for their date. "And Grandeeney asked you to threaten me?"

"Ohhh~ that was actually my doing." The white-haired girl smiled at the guy before her. His girlfriend, Juvia, was watching Lisanna with hawk like eyes.

"Why the hell would you do that?" He exclaimed.

"I just got back at you for telling Mira-nee me and Freed were dating. Do you know how annoying she was when she knew about it?" Her blue eyes glared at him, to which Gray retaliated back.

"It's not my fault your sister is a demon."

"Hmm… Can't argue with that."

"So why had they just reunite now?"

"Oh, that? I was busy talking with Lucy for the whole week that I just forgot about her and Natsu." She chimed, sipping her ice tea.

"You-why had they even broke up?"

"Oh, they didn't. Jude, Lucy's father, was being a big baby about how his only baby girl had a boyfriend so he made her go to another company in Avalon." Gray blinked at the information.

"Knowing Natsu, he wouldn't allow that to happen."

"I know, but Igneel wanted to annoy Natsu so he asked him to stay for a week."

Silence.

"Those two never cease to amaze me." Lisanna giggled at his remark.

"Good thing Grandeeney keeps them in check."

"I wonder about that."

* * *

"I said I'm sorry honey~"

"Oh, don't go calling me 'Honey' mister! You almost ruined our son's life!"

"They're back together now, right?"

"Yeah! No thanks to you!" She shouted, chucking another set of plates towards him.

"Hey! I gave him back his freedom!"

"Oh, shut up! Just admit that you made a wrong decision this time! I'm just happy that Layla talked some sense into Jude this time."

"More like threatened…" Igneel mumbled, earning another plate thrown at him.

"What are you mumbling about mister? I'm still not done with you!"

"Damn it! Wendy! Help me with your crazy mother!"

"Don't drag our daughter in this fight!"

"HELP ME!"

* * *

"Sweetheart please~"

"No Jude, you are not allowed to go and see Lucy." Layla chided at her husband, "After that stunt you and Igneel pulled on our children."

"But it was Igneel's idea! I had nothing to do with it!"

"Oh, that wasn't what I heard from Grandeeny."

"But sweetheart, I was just making sure my baby girl was safe."

"By making her go to the other side of the world and not see the person that makes her happy?"

"But-"

"No more 'buts', this time you will leave Lucy alone and wait patiently for her to come back home." Layla said, smiling at her dear husband, who was sulking at the thought of her daughter dating Igneel's son.

"I wonder when the wedding is." Layla asked no one in particular, skipping out of the room. Giggling down the stairs of their humble abode when she heard the cry of her husband. "NOOO! LUCY DON'T MARRY THAT IDIOT'S SON!" A scoff managed to escape Layla's lips.

"Idiots? You both are."

"Lady Layla, may I ask where sweet Lucy is?" A kind voice asked.

"Oh, Miss Spetto, she'll be away for a while." Layla said, a sweet smile at the thought of her daughter's happiness with that pink-haired boy.

* * *

Grunts and pants were heard inside the room. The smell of sweat and sex roamed the room along with the squeaking of the bed and squelching sounds.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!"

"Nnn- NATSU!"

Dropping down from their high, the adrenaline coursing between them paced and slowed down. Their chests rising and slowing as their breaths returned back to normal. He kissed her forehead before spooning behind her.

"You're so perfect." He mumbled against her neck, "Not so different yourself Natsu."

"I'm not perfect without you Lucy." She blushed and asked, "Is that a pick-up line?"

"Of course not you weirdo." He chuckled, hugging her tighter to him. "But I really meant it when I'm not perfect without you."

"How so?"

"Because you're my missing puzzle piece."

"Stop using pick-up lines!"

"I'm not!"

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** I'm not sure where I've read the part where Natsu describes Lucy as his preference, but the story I've read about that was how Lucy was describing Natsu because Mira was bugging her. But if someone knows please point it out for me, I'd like to give credit and not take any blame for plagiarizing it.

 **memo2:** I've become MIA once again and it's because of school work. Graduating students sure got it tough, but we're hanging on! Wish us luck!

 **memo3:** And yes I still love and will continue to love Fifty Shades! Sue me~ :P Credits to those gorgeous quotes and of course E.L James~

 **memo4:** Late Valentine's one-shot! Sorry for this boring piece of crap. Excuse my french xD

 **memo5:** Reviews :D

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'My Fangirl' & 'His Obsession: The Remake'**_

 **｡◕‿◕｡** **So click the button bellow** **｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
